movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Hey Arnold! The Jungle Book 2: The Mysterious Island (2019 Film)
Hey Arnold! The Jungle Book 2: The Mysterious Island ''is a 2019 coolest comedy wild movie release for 2019. Summary: There's more Hank's real friends in the African Savannah. Plot: His friends are taking Arnold to the African Savannah because today was Arnold’s trip day. Until, Stan and Heff are giving Arnold a storybook called Alligator Baby. He saw the two last pages because now he started to get angry. So, he turned himself into the meerkat-warthog monster. He tore the book apart and put in the trash can. And he was going to destroy heffalumps and woozles again. After that, he made all the heffalumps and woozles drown in the African ocean. Except Stan and Heff. Stan and Heff were so scared. Stan said, "I guess you've had enough to hear with... ummm… our bad moods?" Arnold just smacked Stan’s head and kicked Heff’s butt and said, "That's right, you football heads!" Heff yelled, "LET'S GET OUT OF HERE, STAN!" Stan yelled, "GOOD IDEA! LET'S LEAVE HIM ALONE!" So the heffalumps and woozles are all ran away. And then, Arnold sobbed loudly. Helga said, “You poor little man cub. Why did they make you upset again?” And then, Arnold said, “That dirty rotten book is making me mad because of heffalumps and woozles!” Arnold just cried and cried with his flood of tears. But Eugene and Sid are going to cry bursting out loud with the big burst of echo and brushed his flood of tears away because they can’t stand it anymore. Poor Arnold. Helga was going to give Arnold a big hug to make him stop crying. Then she’s got an idea to make Arnold feel better. She wants Eugene and Sid to take Arnold to the Africa walk. And then, Eugene and Sid stopped crying and jumped for joy. But Donald Duck was still upset about Chip and Dale. Phoebe and Rhonda were agreed that Chip and Dale are the pesky critters. They’re going to give Donald a big tummy hug to make him feel better again and Rhonda said, “I’m sure the worst is over, Donald ol’ buddy.” Meanwhile, Eugene and Sid are looking for their meerkat buddy. And then, they found Lulu. Eugene and Sid are introducing their meerkat buddy Lulu. Lulu understood Arnold’s problems about heffalumps and woozles again. So, she should give him a big tummy hug just like Phoebe and Rhonda. They like to eat bugs and other things with Arnold. Meanwhile, Helga and her animal buddies are beginning to search more animal friends for Arnold. Until, they found them on top of the tree. Helga wants Arnold to meet the alligator Campfire Lass, the seal Lila, and the gorilla Chocolate Boy. Those three guys are going to tell Arnold what’s wrong. And then, Arnold answers their questions. The two last pages of the Alligator Baby are making him furious anger. But they understand how he feels. So, Campfire Lass will give him a great big tummy hig to make him feel better. After that, Arnold and his friends are getting relaxed for their afternoon break. And then, his friends are telling Arnold and Donald more stories about more animals and their best friends Timon and Pumbaa. Even their other friend SpongeBob Squarepants. At the end of the movie, Stan, Heff , and the rest of heffalumps and woozles are going to apologize to Arnold about the book and the last time in the jungle to make a Hey Arnold movie. Arnold began to cry bursting into tears and gave Stan a hug because he has accepted all the heffalumps and woozles’ apologies. Arnold was so happy about hanging out with his friends forever. Especially Donald Duck who is also Arnold’s friend. The Characters In The Movie: Hank the Zedus.png|''Hank (zedus) Barky (yongary).png|''Barky (yongary)'' Eddy (barugon).png|''Eddy (barugon)'' Rudy (wild boar).png|''Rudy (wild boar)'' Zigy (zigra).png|''Zigy (zigra)'' Winston (jiger).png|''Winston (jiger)'' Hubie (guiron).png|''Hubie (guiron)'' MLP Stinktooth (t-rex).png|''Stinktooth (t-rex)'' Iron Will Minotaur in Your Big Dinosaur Movie.png|''Iron Will, Hubie's Rival'' MLP Xolme (markhor).png|''Xolme (markhor)'' MLP Ray (dragon).png|''Ray (dragon)'' MLP Brainy (acrocanthosaurus).png|''Brainy (acrocanthosaurus)'' MLP Groundgar (tyrannosaurus rex).png|''Groundgar (tyrannosaurus rex)'' MLP Garahop's Animal Minions of Cougar, Bison, Moose, Cat.png|''Garahop's Animal Minions'' Mountain Lion (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West).png|''Mountain Lion'' Rudolph Character Movie Jack (afrovenator).png|''Jack (afrovenator)'' Rudolph Character Movie The Boar and the Ferret (wild boar and ferret).png|''The Boar and the Ferret'' Rudolph Character Movie Grizzly Bear.png|''Grizzly Bear (bear)'' MLP Garahop (giant terminator pig-theropod hybrid).png|''Garahop (terminator pig-theropod hybrid)'' MLP Rufus (warthog).png|''Rufus (warthog). The Warthog in MLP episode "Hearth's Warming Eve".'' MLP Lucky, Roday, Bob, and Max(white-backed vultures).png|''White-Backed Vultures'' Three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-3091.jpg|''Donald Duck'' Bugs Bunny.png|''Bugs Bunny'' Lola Bunny.png|''Lola Bunny'' Rarity and Princess Ember's Daughter.png|''Rarity and Princess Ember's Daughter'' MLP Gararaptors (wild boar-raptor hybrid).png|''Gararaptors'' Bambi's Mother and Mena's Son.png|''Bambi's Mother and Mena's Son'' Zoey the Reindeer.png|''Zoey'' Pat.png|''Pat'' Stan.png|''Stan'' Boog.png|''Boog'' Elliot.png|''Elliott'' Kaeloo The Frog.png|''Kaeloo'' Stumpy The Squirrel.png|''Stumpy'' Quack-Quack The Duck.png|''Quack-Quack'' Mr. Cat.png|''Mr. Cat'' Scrappy's Archeaotherium-Spinosaurus Transformation.png|''Scrappy's Archeaotherium-Spinosaurus Monster Transformation'' Batty Koda.png|''Batty Koda'' Timon & Pumbaa.png|''Timon and Pumbaa'' Sonic the Hedgehog.png|''Sonic'' SpongeBob & Patrick.png|''SpongeBob and Patrick'' Gary The Snail.png|''Gary The Snail'' Bernie.png|''Bernie'' Rocko Rama.png|''Rocko Rama'' Buddy the Porcupine (Open Season).png|''Buddy the Porcupine'' Reilly the Beaver (Open Season).png|''Reilly the Beaver'' Rabbit (Pooh).png|''Rabbit'' Pooh Bear.png|''Pooh Bear'' Huckleberry Hound.png|''Huckleberry Hound'' Tuffy Mouse.png|''Tuffy Mouse'' Rutt and Tuke the Sivatherium (My Little Pony).png|''Rutt and Tuke the Sivatherium Inspired By Rutt and Tuke From Disney's Brother Bear'' Cliff and Roc the Gemsbok (My Little Pony).png|''The Oryxs Inspired By The Rams From Disney's Brother Bear'' Heffalumps & woozles.png|''Heffalumps and Woozles'' Chip Dale.jpg|''Chip 'n' Dale'' Villains: Hovis.png|''Hovis'' Doctor Eggman.png|''Doctor Eggman'' Acceraptor.png|''Acceraptor '' Elebug.png|''' Elebug ' Meatman.jpg|' Meatman ' Cragadile.png|'Cragadile''' The Lesbian Gang (AKA The Good/Bad Troublemakers������⚡⚡⚡������): Sheila (Rocko's Modern Life).png|''Good/Bad Sheila'' Patsy Smiles.png|''Good/Bad Patsy Smiles'' Elkie (Rocko's Modern Life).png|''Good/Bad Elkie'' Nina Neckerly.png|''Good/Bad Nina'' Dr. Hutchison (Rocko's Modern Life).png|''Good/Bad Dr. Hutchison'' Gretchen Alligator.png|''Good/Bad Gretchen'' Marina (Zig and Sharko).png|''Marina'' Bunny (Courage the Cowardly Dog).png|''Good/Bad Bunny the Pink Rabbit'' Kitty (Courage the Cowardly Dog).png|''Good/Bad Kitty The Cat'' Sandy Cheeks.png|''Good/Bad Sandy Cheeks'' Fuli (The Lion Guard).png|''Good/Bad Fuli The Cheetah'' Jasiri (The Lion Guard).png|''Good/Bad Jasiri The Hyena'' Aleu (Balto).png|''Good/Bad Aleu'' Twilight Sparkle.png|''Good/Bad Twilight Sparkle'' Rainbow Dash.png|''Good/Bad Rainbow Dash'' Applejack.png|''Good/Bad Applejack'' Pinkie Pie.png|''Good/Bad Pinkie Pie'' Rarity.png|''Good/Bad Rarity'' Fluttershy.png|''Good/Bad Fluttershy'' Smolder (MLP).png|''Good/Bad Smolder The Dragon'' Ocellus (MLP).png|''Good/Bad Ocellus'' Silverstream (MLP).png|''Good/Bad Silverstream The Hippogriff'' Beret Girl.png|''Good/Bad The Beret Girl in Café'' Roxanne (Disney).png|''Good/Bad Roxanne'' Stacey (Disney).png|''Good/Bad Stacey'' Amy Rose.png|''Good/Bad Amy Rose'' Blaze the Cat.png|''Good/Bad Blaze the Cat'' Cream the Rabbit.png|''Good/Bad Cream the Rabbit'' Bunnie Rabbot.png|''Good/Bad Bunnie'' Princess Sally Acorn.png|''Good/Bad Sally Acorn'' Vanilla the Rabbit.png|''Good Vanilla'' Tikal the Echidna.png|''Good/Bad Tikal'' Sticks the Badger.png|''Good/Bad Sticks'' Fiona Fox.png|''Good/Bad Fiona The Fox'' Rouge the Bat.png|''Good/Bad Rouge The Bat'' Cosmo the Seedrian.png|''Good/Bad Cosmo'' Cynder (Spyro).png|''Good/Bad Cynder The Dragon'' Ember (Spyro).png|''Good/Bad Ember The Dragon'' Elora (Spyro).png|''Good/Bad Elora The Faun'' Bambi's mother.jpg|''Good/Bad Bambi's Mother'' Mena (Bambi 2).jpg|''Good/Bad Mena the Doe'' Sasha La Fleur.png|''Good/Bad Sasha La Fleur'' The Creatures In the Movie: Tyrannosaurus Giga.png|''Tyrannosaurus Giga'' Deinosuchus (Walking with Dinosaurs 1999 BBC).png|''Deinosuchus'' Electric Eel (Journey 2: The Mysterious Island).png|''Electric Eel'' Lizard 2012 01 (1).jpg|''Lizard'' Arctic Cat (Rudolph Character Movie).png|''Arctic Cat'' Turkey Vultures (A Goofy Movie).png|''Turkey Vultures'' Wild Boar (Disney's Beauty and the Beast Animated Movie).png|''Wild Boar'' Arctotherium (Prehistoric Park).png|''Arctotherium'' Zombie Kong (Blaze and Glacier: Reindeer with a Kiss).png|''Zombie Kong'' Rathalos.png|''Rathalos'' Lake Monster (Camp Lazlo).png|''Lake Monster'' Fluffy (Camp Lazlo).png|''Fluffy'' Shirakuna (Blaze and Glacier: Reindeer with a Kiss).png|''Skirakuna is a Alien Dragonfly Monster'' Afrovenator.png|''Afrovenator'' Casts: * Tom Kenny as SpongeBob/Gary/Heffer/Wilbert/ScoutMaster Lumpus/Slinkman/Dog/Rabbit/Zig/Flain * Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick * Jim Conroy as Kenny The Tiger Shark * Billy West as Ren and Stimpy/Sven/Hokey Wolf * Carlos Alazraqui as Rocko/Spunky/Lazlo/Clam * Doug Lawrence as Filburt/Edward/Dave and Ping-Pong * Maurice LaMarche as Etno/Hovis * Charlie Adler as Candy * Danny Mann as Gorgious * Jeff Bennett as Bud/Stereo/Raj/Samson * John Cena as Oggy * Jason Sudeikis as Jack * Jackie Chan as Bob * Jack Black as Joey * Seth Green as Marky * Jim Cummings as Dee Dee/Cat/Pooh/Tigger * Dwayne Johnson as Sharko * Rob Paulsen as Gordon Quid * Kevin McDonald as Waffle * Wayne Knight as Mr. Blik * Nick Bakay as Norbert Foster * Richard Steven Horvitz as Daggett Doofus/Rodney * Robbie Daymond as SwaySway * Eric Bauza as Buhdeuce/Belly Bag * Peter Browngardt as Uncle Grandpa * Kevin Michael Richardson as Mr. Gus * Adam DeVine as Pizza Steve * * Music Composers: * Rupert Gregson-Williams * Dominic Lewis * Charlie Brissette * Tom Armbruster * Harry Gregson-Williams * Randy Newman * J. A. C. Redford * Pat Irwin * Vincent Artaud * SpongeBob Episodes: * Ugh * Truth or Square * Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm * My Leg! * Scavenger Pants * Jellyfish Jam * Songs/Soundtracks: * Lala (from Rhythm Of The Pride Lands) * A Trip To The Africa (Colin Hanks, Lisa Schwartz, Maria Bamford, James Adomian, and Tom Kenny) * Out There (Carlos Alazraqui) * Warthogs and Meerkats (Tom Kenny and Bill Fagerbakke) * Animal Kingdom (Tom Kenny, Bill Fagerbakke, Jim Conroy, Billy West, Carlos Alazraqui, Doug Lawrence, Maurice LaMarche, Charlie Adler, Danny Mann, Jeff Bennett, John Cena, Jason Sudeikis, Jackie Chan, Jack Black, Seth Green, Jim Cummings, Dwayne Johnson, Rob Paulsen, Kevin McDonald, Wayne Knight, Nick Bakay, Richard Steven Horvitz, Robbie Daymond, and Eric Bauza) * I Still Believe (Hayden Panettiere) * Trailer: Trailer begins with the Warner Bros. Pictures logo. Arnold: What is this place? Helga: I'm glad you ask, Arnold. Welcome to Island. Arnold: WOW!!! Film's logo appears on the screen. Narrator: Hey Arnold! The Jungle Book 2: The Mysterious Island. Coming December 2019 Category:2019 Category:2019 films Category:Talking Friends Category:Looney Tunes Category:Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer Category:Pat and Stan Category:Open Season Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Ren and Stimpy Category:Rocko's Modern Life Category:Space Goofs Category:Oggy and the Cockroaches Category:Winnie The Pooh Category:Breadwinners Category:The Angry Beavers Category:CatDog Category:Kenny the Shark Category:Zig and Sharko Category:Top Cat Category:Yogi Bear Category:Hokey Wolf Category:Wally Gator Category:Huckleberry Hound Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Camp Lazlo Category:Catscratch Category:Squirrel Boy Category:Uncle Grandpa Category:Mixels Category:Wyattjoshusa's Ideas Category:Wyattjoshusa's Favorite Movies Category:Wyattjoshusa's Feature Movies Category:Wyattjoshusa's Movie Ideas Category:Jacobjesse523's Ideas Category:Jacobjesse523's Favorite Movies Category:Jacobjesse523's Feature Movies Category:Jacobjesse523's Movie Ideas Category:Jacobjessegodwin's Ideas Category:Jacobjessegodwin's Favorite Movies Category:Jacobjessegodwin's Feature Movies Category:Jacobjessegodwin's Movie Ideas Category:Robyn Stewart's Ideas Category:Robyn Stewart's Favorite Movies Category:Robyn Stewart's Feature Movies Category:Robyn Stewart's Movie Ideas Category:Crossover Movies Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner/Chappell Music Category:Sony/ATV Music Publishing Category:Universal Music Publishing Group Category:ASCAP Category:EMI Music Publishing Ltd. Category:Crossover Music Publishing Category:Xilam Music Publishing Category:Nick Records Category:Xilam Records Category:Crossover Records Category:Sony Records Category:Nickelodeon Music Publishing Category:União Brasileira de Editoras de Música Category:APM Music Category:Films directed by Jon Favreau Category:Films scores by Rupert Gregson-Williams Category:Films scores by Dominic Lewis Category:Films scores by Charlie Brissette Category:Films scores by Tom Armbruster